Le refrain
by SweetheartSlavery
Summary: Une déclaration sur quelques notes de musique... Sasu - Naru tout mignon sur un os cour. UA & Schoolfic


Auteur : Sinner, mais vous pouvez aussi me nommer Skyscaper .

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais j'voudrais bien Gaara pour mon anniversaire, même s'il n'intervient que rarement dans mes fics, et pour ce qui est de la chanson il s'agit de « Before i'm dead » de Kidneythieves .

Note : Ce n'est pas une song fic, ou du moins je ne vois pas cela comme telle !

Note 2 : Pour vous faire patientez en attendant Le chapitre 4 de « et ne sous estimons pas le langue du corps ! » si je suis aussi longue a le rédiger, c'est que je l'avais déjà écrit, mais mon pc a supprimer tout mes dossiers, obliger de recommencer.

Note 3 : Corriger par une Beta-lectrice Rozenn de son surnom Msn :)

* * *

- Change, j'aime pas celle-là !

- T'en aimes aucune de celles que j'écoute !

- C'est trop bourrin ! change teme !

- Non, fais un effort !

- Tu fais chier !

C'était presque toujours comme ça, entre Sasuke et son meilleur ami Naruto. Les cours avaient fini tôt ce jour-là, et Sasuke avait à son habitude invité Naruto à son appartement. Et comme à leur habitude ils avaient mis de la musique et s'étaient posés sur le lit de Sasuke à rien faire, juste parler. Enfin, c'était surtout Naruto qui parlait, et Sasuke lui répondait de temps en temps par des « Hn », « ouais » et « usuratonkachi ».

Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient connus au collège et s'étaient immédiatement reconnus l'un dans l'autre, leur parents respectifs étant morts. Sasuke à l'époque vivait avec son frère, et Naruto avec son tuteur légal, un certain Iruka. L'année d'après Sasuke était parti étudier la biologie et les sciences avec un professeur psychopathe du nom d'Orochimaru, ami des serpents et autres bestioles spécialement peu fréquentables, et qui avait l'air excessivement sado-maso sur les bords, et Naruto lui était parti faire des études littéraires avec un célèbre romancier dénommé Jiraiya qui s'était avéré être au final un pervers sexuel qui écrivait des romans érotiques et qui pour se faire, passait plus de temps à mater les filles « pour la collecte d'information », disait-il, que d'enseigner quelque chose de réellement intéressant à son élève.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés après ses 3 années d'éloignement, ils avaient décidé de ne plus se quitter, et en ce qui concernait leurs études, en avaient déduit, après le récit de l'un et de l'autre qu'ils n'iraient ni en section scientifique, et certainement pas en littéraire. Alors leur choix s'était porté sur un lycée d'enseignement général, du nom de Konoha's school, rien d'extraordinaire, mais du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça leur convenait amplement et c'était de bien loin le principal.

L'année de leur rentrée au lycée, Sasuke s'était pris un petit appartement, étant donné qu'il avait touché l'héritage de sa famille pour ses 18 ans, et que son frère était parti faire le tour du monde avec sa bande de potes cinglés, qui s'était baptisée « akatsuki » et qui se disait punk anarchiste au plus haut niveau, bien qu'ils furent en vérité, juste une bande d'adolescents qui aimait faire un peu trop la fête et dont l'objectif premier lors de celles-ci, semblait être de savoir encore qui était capable de boire le plus de bières avant de vomir, ou s'il y aurait cette fois aussi un cas de coma éthylique .

Et Naruto avait fait de même, la collocation pour un jeune de 18 ans hyper actif avec un professeur tutorial, j'ai nommé Iruka, était devenu des plus pénibles, ses 18 ans fêtés et son héritage empoché, il avait suivi la voie de son meilleur ami et prit un petit appartement, non loin du lycée.

Le lycée, Sasuke le détestait, Naruto l'adorait, on se demandait même comme ces deux-là pouvaient être les meilleurs amis du monde, presque des frères, l'un hyper actif, et disons le, à la grande gueule, et l'autre, calme et tranchant au possible, ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit.

Sasuke haïssait le lycée pour les hordes de groupies hystériques qu'il leur avait apporté, et pas seulement à lui, mais aussi au blond, car il fallait bien admettre que l'un comme l'autre bien qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout le même caractère étaient aussi attirants l'un que l'autre, et il n'était pas spécifiquement jaloux de son meilleur ami, il était plutôt possessif envers lui. Naruto était l'un des seuls à pouvoir approcher Sasuke sans se faire renvoyer chier par des « dégage », ou autres politesses dont le brun était largement capable, mais, c'était aussi le seul et l'unique que Sasuke n'avait jamais permis d'entrer chez lui, parce qu'aux yeux du brun, Naruto était quelqu'un de spécial. La personne la plus spéciale à ses yeux, en vérité.

Si Naruto adorait le lycée, c'était pour toutes les personnes qu'il y avait rencontrées, sa meilleur amie tout d'abord, une dénommée Sakura, une jeune fille dynamique aux cheveux roses, qui avait suivi des cours de médecine et de sport d'esquive avec un professeur un peu trop accro au saké, j'ai nommé Tsunade. Puis il y avait rencontré aussi Gaara, qu'il considérait comme son second meilleur ami, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire au brun, premier à ce titre, puis il y avait la sœur et le frère de Gaara à savoir Temari et Kankuro, et kiba, Shikamaru, Choji… Sasuke et lui évoluaient dans ce petit groupe, bien que le brun le trouvait déjà suffisamment** grand** comme cela à son goût.

Pour en revenir à notre histoire initiale, Sasuke était couché de tout son long sur le dos, et Naruto avait, comme à son habitude, posé sa tête sur le ventre de son meilleur ami, « un coussin de fortune » comme il aimait dire. Sasuke aimait et détestait quand le blond faisait comme ça, sa proximité le troublait, mais en même temps, il était si bien comme ça. Et il détestait plus que tout ne pas arriver à mettre un nom sur les sentiments qu'il avait par rapport au blond, qui s'exprimaient sous une certaine forme de jalousie, possessivité, mais aussi, le blond était le seul autorisé à pénétrer l'appartement du brun . Il n'y avait que lui, et lui seul, comme beaucoup d'autres choses qui concernaient le brun.

- ça fait une heure qu'on écoute ta musique, se plaint soudainement le blond, j'en ai marre! change maintenant !

- Juste celle là, c'est ma chanson préférée, après on écoute ta musique !

- Okay, thank you !

Habituellement, si le brun avait réclamé une musique supplémentaire, le blond aurait feint l'impatience, et aurait bien entendu pour la forme, fait une comédie monumentale, seulement il était tellement rare d'apprendre quelque chose concernant les goûts de Sasuke sur un quelconque sujet, et surtout de l'apprendre directement de sa propre bouche, car Sasuke ne s'exprimait que très rarement sur ses goût, le blond consentit à se taire, et comble de l'effort, à écouter attentivement la musique.

C'était comme ça, Naruto profitait de tout ce que le brun lui permettait d'apprendre sur lui, parce qu'il aimait en savoir toujours plus, parce qu'en faisant le compte, c'était sûrement lui qui en savait le plus sur l'Uchiha, et ça lui plaisait étrangement. La chanson entama son rythme, les paroles arrivèrent, rien de bien joyeux en vérité, c'était sûrement pour cela que c'était la chanson préférée de Sasuke, c'était exactement le genre de chanson qui après avoir compris la traduction des paroles, vous donne envie de vous tirer une balle, le tout sur un air rock, gothique.

Puis le refrain résonna, tentant refrain.

_To see you_

Sasuke contemplait le plafond, les mains derrière la tête, il sentit celles de Naruto quitter son ventre, il soupira. Cette chanson, s'il l'aimait c'était avant tout pour le refrain, parce qu'il lui faisait penser au blond quand il l'écoutait, et quand ça n'allait pas, lorsqu'il était chez Orochimaru, lorsqu'il se sentait seul, il enclenchait son mp3, et les écouteurs sur les oreilles, il se la passait en boucle, ça lui permettait de pouvoir contempler imaginairement le sourire de cet être cher à ses yeux, ça lui mettait un rayon de soleil dans sa triste journée.

_To touch you_

Repenser au contact de leur peau le faisait frissonner, et ses lèvres si appétissantes, qui le tentaient, il aimerait tant les effleurer, du bout des doigts, du bout de ses lèvres, du bout de sa langue. Lèvres tentatrices, plus on se dit qu'il ne faut pas, plus on se rend compte qu'on les veut, c'est un fruit défendu qui comme tous les interdits, invitait à la profanation. Après tout, on fait toujours le contraire de ce que l'on nous interdit de faire.

_To see you_

Naruto s'était redressé, et regardait Sasuke perdu dans ses pensées, en contemplant l'inintéressant plafond qui lui faisait face. Cette chanson le troublait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur ce qu'il ressentait là, en regardant son meilleur ami. Il le trouvait… beau. Il n'arrivait pas à le lâcher du regard, et bientôt se sentant observé l'Uchiha daigna enfin tourner le sien du plafond pour Naruto. Ils se fixaient, se perdaient dans le regard l'un de l'autre, pour n'importe quelle autre fille le blond n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre aussi fort, le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Quand l'Uchiha vit Naruto rougir, son cœur manqua un battement, il était encore plus craquant comme ça. Il arrivait maintenant facilement à mettre un nom sur son état à la pensée ou en présence de son meilleur ami. Amour. Un mot si simple, et ça lui avait échappé pendant tellement de temps. Amoureux.

_To touch you_

L'Uchiha avait déjà du mal à garder son sang froid devant la petite bouille du blond gêné, par il ne savait quoi, les joues rosies lui donnaient un air encore plus gamin et innocent, c'était vraiment trop craquant, alors quand il vit le possesseur des iris bleus et des joues rosies lever sa main, hésiter, et se frayer un chemin vers sa joue pour s'y poser délicatement, il retint son souffle, son cœur s'emballa .

« _Ne dit rien, ne l'embrasse pas, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, PENSE-A-AUTRE-CHOSE !!_ »

La chanson passait, le refrain recommença, et Naruto caressait toujours la joue de Sasuke, dont les onyx le regardaient avec un regard indéchiffrable, un pèle-mêle de sentiments, dont le brun ne savait réellement pas lequel accrocher à son visage.

_To see you_

C'était maintenant ou jamais, le passage de la chanson le plus adéquat pour lui dire. Le regarder, le contempler, le dévorer des yeux, vivre pour ce regard, vivre dans son regard. Peu importe tout le reste, tant qu'il pouvait toujours se voir dans les reflets de ses yeux, tant qu'il pouvait exister dans son regard.

_To touch you_

L'Uchiha posa sa main sur celle de Naruto présente sur sa joue, son regard n'était plus sévère comme à son habitude, il était chaleureux, il était amoureux, ça faisait fondre encore plus le petit blond aux yeux bleus.

_To feel you_

Le sentir, son contact, sa caresse sur sa joue son regard dans le sien... ses lèvres, éternellement tentatrices, qui semblaient l'appeler, il avait tellement envie de les effleurer, de les dévorer, de jouer avec, roses et attirantes, par réflexe sous l'effet de l'angoisse, ou peut être de l'envie, il se les mordillait, de la pure provocation, de l'incitation. L'envie dépassait l'interdit, il tira Naruto vers lui, grâce à sa main qu'il avait précédemment posé sur celle qui lui caressait la joue. Ainsi le blond n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Sasuke avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, et les embrassait timidement, au début, puis lorsque Naruto réagit et lui rendit son baiser, avec plus d'assurance, après tout inconsciemment c'était ce que tout les deux souhaitaient depuis le début de la chanson non ?

Les souffles se mélangaient, le baiser était langoureux, les langues se cherchaient et se trouvaient, un jeu des plus sensuels, l'air vint à manquer, on se sépara, à regret.

_To tell you_

De nouveau pour le brun, c'était l'occasion ou jamais, il fallait lui dire, maintenant que lui-même savait ce qu'il ressentait, il fallait lui dire, pour ne pas laisser passer ce baiser comme un accident, lui dire, et être honnête, même si pour une fois dans sa vie, Sasuke appréhendait la réaction de l'autre. Il fallait que le son sorte de sa gorge, que les mots franchissent ses lèvres, il fallait qu'il soit clair, il ne fallait pas hésiter, il fallait y mettre tout son amour, parce que ses trois mots-là n'étaient que du vrai. Il fallait un regard chaleureux, un regard plein d'amour, il fallait des gestes tendres, il y avait de la promesse dans ses mots-là. De l'amour, mais pas que ça.

- Je t'aime.

Il y avait une question sous-entendue dans ses mots-là, qui demandait à l'autre, « mais m'aimes-tu, toi ? », il y avait de la vérité, dans ses mots-là, mais pas que ça. Il y avait du risque dans ses mots-là, car on ne sait jamais la réaction que l'autre aura.

- Je…

Un bruit le fit taire, une sonnerie, son portable.

- Pardon, c'est Gaara…

- …

« Tu quoi, Naruto ? » c'était la question que se posait Sasuke, en rond, en boucle alors que le blond parlait à son interlocuteur au bout du fil, « tu quoi ? Tu m'aimes ? Tu es désolé ? Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ? Tu me détestes ? » . La torture mentale de Sasuke était intense, tout était en contradiction dans sa tête, pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ? Est-ce que c'était une envie passagère, simple, sans autre explication ? Est-ce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne lui en veuille s'il n'avait pas répondu, ou s'il l'avait repoussé ? Ressentait-il quelque chose ?

_To see You,_

_To touch you, _

_To feel you, _

_To tell you. _

La musique prit finalement fin sur ce dernier refrain, et tandis que Sasuke se rallongeait et, les mains derrière la tête, contemplait de nouveau le blanc plafond, Naruto se leva tout en replaçant son portable dans la poche de son jean, une fois sa conversation téléphonique avec Gaara terminée.

- Je dois rejoindre Gaara, il a besoin de me parler…

- Oh… d'accord.

L'atmosphère était devenue lourde, le brun n'osait pas parler, mais étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais été bavard son silence n'était pas le plus gênant, contrairement à Naruto qui lui, avait toujours été un moulin à paroles, à déblatérer sur ci, ou ça, ne trouvait rien à dire, et son silence était stressant. Aucun des deux ne savait comment il fallait réellement se comporter. Comment agir, désormais ?

Naruto ne savait plus où il en était, si ça avait quelqu'un d'autre, tels que Neji ou Kiba, ou même Sakura, il aurait sûrement dit quelque chose dans le genre « écoute, on oublie tout, on fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé», mais là étrangement, c'était Sasuke, et à ses yeux, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. La question consistait maintenant, pour notre blond de savoir ce que représentait finalement le brun à ses yeux. Il fallait bien qui lui donne une réponse, par acquis de conscience, il détestait ne pas répondre à une question, surtout une question si importante, mais avant cela il lui fallait réfléchir.

- Je te raccompagne à l'entrée ?

- …oui, si ça te dérange pas.

- Hn.

Le brun se leva à son tour, tandis que le possesseur des yeux bleus comme le ciel d'été attrapait son sac et le jetait négligemment sur une de ses épaules. Sasuke arriva devant la porte d'entrée et l'ouvra, se décalant ainsi pour laisser le passage libre à son invité.

- ….bon, à demain, déclara le dit invité précédemment nommé.

- Hn…

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas, que son « meilleur ami » l'attrapa par la manche de sa veste, et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme précédemment, il se laissa faire, il y répondit, ne sachant pas pourquoi, ça lui plaisait, son cœur battait vite, le baiser langoureux qu'ils échangaient, il aurait pu le continuer, le réitérer, encore et encore. Leur lèvres s'effleuraient, les langues se cherchaient, jouaient l'une avec l'autre, leurs souffles devenaient brulant. L'Uzumaki était bien comme ça avec lui.

Tout était si simple en sa présence, tout semblait se simplifier, s'éclairait, mais qu'est-ce qu'il représentait pour lui, alors au final ? Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était normal de se sentir bien avec son meilleur ami, mais pouvait-on continuer à lui donner ce statut, lorsqu'on est bien quand il nous embrasse ?

- NARUTO, BORDEL ! MAGNE TOI, JE SAIS QUE TU M'ENTENDS, SI TU NE DESCENDS PAS TON CUL, JE MONTE LE CHERCHER MOI-MEME ! Hurla dans la cage d'escalier une certaine voix bien connue des jeunes sur le pallier.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Gaara et la patience…. Chuchota l'uchiha

- UCHIHA ! J'T'AI ENTENDU !

- …tu aurais dû dire « Gaara et son ouïe », chuchota le blond dans l'oreille du brun. A demain.

- Hn…

Naruto descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, et tandis qu'il s'excusait de son retard à Gaara, le brun referma la porte de son appartement, revint s'allonger sur son lit. Il avait des exercices pour demain, mais le cœur n'y était pas, il était parti en même temps que Naruto, ce con. Tant pis, le prof' s'énerverait une nouvelle fois, mais bon, ce n'était que Kakashi, après tout, il pourrait survivre, contrairement a Hibiki Morino.

Et puis, demain c'était mercredi, par conséquent il n'aurait cours que le matin. Pas la peine donc, d'ouvrir ses cahiers pour des révisions quelconques, et de surcroît, c'était un petit génie, sans vouloir se lancer de fleurs, bien entendu. Il décida alors, de rester sur le lit à ne rien faire, juste à penser à ces deux baisers enflammés, tout en écoutant cette musique, en boucle.

Le blond était fatigué ce matin là, il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter avec Gaara sur « comment aborder la fille la plus craintive du lycée », surtout lui qui avait la réputation d'être un véritable psychopathe terminé. Et quand bien même une fois le rouquin parti, et ses exercices de clochettes à la con finis pour Kakashi, il n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'œil, alors il s'était levé au beau milieu de la nuit, avait allumé vite fait son pc, pour télécharger la musique de cette… « Merveilleuse », « incroyable » ou « surprenante » après midi, à vrai dire, il n'avait réussit à la qualifier, que quelques minutes avant de partir pour les cours tandis qu'il se préparait, la musique l'y aidant, il avait finalement compris ce que représentait réellement pour lui le brun.

Et maintenant il était tout seul devant la salle, son baladeur mp3 sur les oreilles, à écouter cette chanson qui avait bercé leur baiser. Il vit Sakura arriver avec Sasuke, Sai et Gaara.

La jeune fille, toujours motivée au possible arriva en courant devant Naruto, et lui prit immédiatement un écouteur, curiosité oblige, pour savoir ce qui semblait faire sourire niaisement son meilleur ami blondinet.

- Waouh, c'est pas du tout ton genre, c'est plus du genre à Sasuke ça !

Le dit « Sasuke » venait d'arriver auprès d'eux. Naruto le fixa, il lui rendit son regard, un peu plus interrogatif.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de musique, continua la fleur.

- Si…. Je l'aime beaucoup…

Il avait dit ça, tout en continuant de fixer le brun. Sasuke était à présent perdu ; comme devait-il prendre cette déclaration ? Parlait-il de lui, ou bien de la chanson ? Dans sa torture mentale, il ne vit pas le blond se rapprocher de lui, il ne se rendit compte de sa proximité, que lorsque Naruto se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et l'embrassa.

Il fut surpris, il fut ému, et il fut heureux. Depuis combien de temps, ne s'était-il pas senti aussi léger ? Il l'avait toujours plus ou moins cette sensation quand il était en sa compagnie, mais là, du fait de ce contact, il semblait que cela l'amplifiait. Euphorie.

- Bonjour toi, susurra Naruto.

- Bonjour…

Le brun passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Naruto, alors que celui-ci passait les siens autour des hanches de Sasuke.

- J'ai oublié de te dire un truc, hier, en partant rejoindre Gaara…

- Ah ?

- ….moi aussi.

Le brun se pencha, et réitéra leur baiser. Sakura hystérique clamait quelque chose comme « je l'ai toujours su ! », Gaara, pestait contre Naruto pour ne pas lui avoir dire la veille, alors qu'ils avaient passer une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble à cogiter sur un plan foireux, pour que le rouquin approche miss chétive de Konoha's school, alors qu'il était réputé pour être aussi froid et distant que Sasuke, mais de surcroît un pure psychopathe, et Sai… et bien c'était Sai, il était partagé entre l'incompréhension de « ah, alors c'est ça le lien fraternel dont Naruto me parlait ? » et « bah, comme ça ou pas, ça ne restera qu'un crétin qui n'a rien dans le pantalon ».

Lorsque leur professeur j'ai nommé Kakashi arriva, en retard, bien évidemment, ils entrèrent tous en classe, et tandis que Sasuke prenait place au fond de la salle, en prenant soin de réserver la place d'à côté pour son nouveau petit ami, ledit petit ami murmura pour lui-même avant de courir le rejoindre :

- Oui…décidément, j'aime vraiment beaucoup cette musique…

Le blond s'assit à son tour, et chuchota à l'oreille de Sasuke :

- Moi aussi j'aurais une musique à te faire écouter…

- Et elle s'appelle ?

- Show me love…

- Oh….pas de problème, lui répondit le brun avec un petit clin d'œil.


End file.
